An ocean thermal difference power generation is the system for generating power by achieving evaporation heat from relatively high temperature warm surface seawater and by using condense heat from relatively low temperature cool deep seawater. Required are there deep seawater and surface seawater in specific temperatures which are continuously supplied in large amount in order to ensure sustainable and stable operation of the ocean thermal difference power generation system and to provide its economical power generation yield. In relation with this, the seawater in the Dong-Hae of the Korean peninsular at the temperature of or below 2° C. is suitable enough being supplied and used as the deep seawater for cooling water in the ocean thermal difference power generation system. However, it is quite difficult to satisfy the condition for the surface seawater being used in the ocean thermal difference power generation system during all seasons around, because the temperature of the surface seawater around the Korean peninsula is up to or higher than 25° C. during summer season only because of the climate feature of the Korean peninsula. Hundreds of thousands of tons amount of high temperature water are found everyday around the seashores of the Korean peninsula though, because a number of thermal power generation plants and nuclear power generation plants are located near the seashores of the Korean peninsula. As such, the large amount of water at the temperature around 25-35° C. discharged out everyday from the thermal power generation plants and nuclear power generation plants is definitely good source being for the ocean thermal conversion power generation system by ocean thermal temperature difference with ambient seawaters as resources thereby to enable overcome the limitation of our climate characteristics. However, there still exist problems to realize the ocean thermal difference power generation system because the temperature difference between the surface seawater as high heat source and the deep seawater as low heat source is still around 25° C. which does not meet the condition and the expected power efficiency for the power generation systems compared with other kinds of power generation systems, and further, its commercialized step is still composed of first and simple cycle operation and requires more efficient power generation system and its development efforts.